


the closet.. (scisaac)

by addieU



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of allison, Scott goes into the closet with Isaac. Smut ensues..</p>
            </blockquote>





	the closet.. (scisaac)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a AU of s3a ep4...  
> This work has been posted on tumblr and wattpad too..  
> It also has mild boyxboy smut in it so refrain from reading if you don't like!  
> Scisaac rules!

"Restocking the janitor's closet." Mr. Harris, their annoying chemistry teacher ordered looking pointedly at Scott and Isaac. Isaac looked nervously at Scott. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to live at Scott's house like an orphan puppy, now he had to get into a closet with him. "Oh Sir? Umm.. Does it have to be with him?" Isaac asked timidly, as he got up from the seat and walked towards Mr. Harris "Now that I know, you prefer not to.. Yes, you have to be with him" Mr.Harris answered smirking. "Great.." he muttered as Scott and him both made their way out of the room. They finally reached the janitor's closet, and Scott opened the door, as he dragged the heavy boxes inside. At this point Isaac was getting really jumpy, glancing around, almost scared, the claustrophobia closing in on him. "Are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly "Yeah, yeah.. I'm just not a big fan of small spaces.." he replied softly as he started restocking the shelves. "Can I ask you a question?" Scott asked "Do you have to?" He retorted annoyed "I'll ask anyway.. Why did Derek throw you out exactly?" Scott questioned ignoring Isaac's mood. "I don't know.. He was pissed off at something.. Threw a freakin' glass at me.. I had to get out of there.. reminded me too much of-" Isaac's voice broke as painful memories of his dad abusing him flooded through his mind. Scott understood what he was trying to say. A sudden streak of anger ripped through his body as he thought up ways to torture Derek for upsetting Isaac. He put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and squeezed not knowing how else to console the sad boy. They worked silently after that for a while. Suddenly the door to the janitor closet was banged shut, making Isaac whip around at the speed of light. "No, no ,no, no. no!" He groaned as he frantically turned the door knob to open it but failed. "Maybe it's locked from outside?" Scott wondered out loud "No, there's something against it!" Isaac muttered panicked, as he pushed the door with all his might, his heart beating furiously. But no, the door didn't even budge, not even with his werewolf strength. "Okay.. You should relax! Isaac relax!" Scott said soothingly, as Isaac banged at the door uselessly, grunting and breathing heavily "No..No..No.." He moaned "Isaac? Isaac? Isaac!" Scott said his voice rising, every time he said his name. Isaac just increased his banging. "Isaac! Just relax! Isaac listen to me!" Scott screamed. That was when Isaac started shrieking. The pain in his voice hitting Scott right in his heart. The boy was clearly having a panic attack as the memories of being stuck in a small freezer came storming back. He continued banging and screaming as his body slid to the floor. Scott was at his wits end. He knew Isaac was going to shift any minute now.. Then Scott did something that he never thought he would do.He forcefully picked Isaac up and threw him on the opposite wall. The curly haired boy looked up at him with glowing golden eyes, too stunned to move. "Isaac! Stop thinking! Breathe! Don't think about your jackass father!" Scott ordered authoritatively as his own eyes glowed a blazing red alpha. Isaac looked at him mesmerized as Scott smashed his lips to his own, kissing him furiously. he was too shocked to move at first, but kissed him back enthusiastically once he realised what was happening, all thoughts of being in a closet gone from his brain, Scott's musty scent overwhelmed Isaac's wolf-y senses, as he tugged hard at his short raven hair making him moan. Scott couldn't believe he was actually making out with Isaac.. AND enjoying himself! What had started out as a tactic to shock Isaac out of his panic attack had ended up being becoming a steamy make out session. Scott grabbed Isaac's ass and dragged him upwards on the wall, wrapping his legs around his waist, Isaac reciprocated this by grinding his hips into Scott's making him moan loudly. Isaac took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Scott's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they shamelessly grinded against each other, craving the much needed friction. Isaac had always liked Scott, but he had thought that the guy was as straight as a lamp post. That was apparently not true, he thought, as Scott's left hand skimmed under his shirt caressing his abs softly, the other hand supporting Isaac on the wall. Scott's mouth made his way down his uneven jaw sliding to his neck. He bit, he nibbled, he sucked hard, which made Isaac let out loud animalistic moans, his sharp nail digging into Scott's tattooed biceps drawing blood. Scott slid his mouth back upwards, recapturing Isaac's plump lips, biting down hard on his lower lips making him writhe in his arms. Isaac was just about to rip Scott's t-shirt off when a blazing white light blinded them. Somebody had finally opened the closet door. "Well, well, well, look who finally came out of the closet, pun intended.." Stiles muttered, smirking hugely, as Scott and Isaac quickly broke apart, breathing heavily. Allison stood there shocked, with her jaw dropping. At first Scott was embarrised, but then he noticed the large speedily healing red hickies he had given Isaac and a wave of lust and pride hit his body hard. He liked Isaac. A lot. And he hoped that he would get a chance to eexplore whatever was this thing between them in the future, and Allison wasn't a part of it.. he gently took Isaac's hand in his, which made the tall boy smile sweetly and walked down the hallway ignoring Allison's shell shocked face and stiles wicked grin.. The eNd..

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that... And I m asking you people to kindly leave comments and kudos!! Pleaseeee! Also if you people want me to do a sequel of this please leave suggestions in the comments! Also if you liked this please check out my new story - " the other alpha.." Please! It really needs kudos and comments!!


End file.
